Ring
by ilovewillsavage
Summary: Will loses his wedding ring.


**Little bit of background for this fic: Will is bisexual, married to Texas but has cheated on her.**

* * *

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. It's gone and I don't know where the fuck it is. Seriously, I'm one of these people that never take their wedding ring off so where the fuck is it? I haven't even left the house today so where has it disapeared to? I remember having it yesterday afternoon, but I don't have it this morning. It's such a lovely ring, white gold with WAT engraved inside it. People have made stupid comments about it apparently resembling the word "What" in text speech and I've had stupid jibes.

"What" makes you so stupid.

"What" makes you such an idiot.

"What" does Texas see in you.

But no it simply means Will and Texas, me and my wife that I've been cheating on for months.

* * *

I haven't been faithful whatsoever. I've had thoughts, you could say, about men all my life and I've been practicing with Rodger my sex doll for years. Texas knows nothing about him though, he sleeps in my suitcase under my bed, locked up until Texas goes out and I quickly blow him up... and then blow and fuck him basically. But I had my first altercation with a man yesterday evening while in a club, getting pissed out of my brain. It was only in the nightclub toilet, and I was too drunk to even feel the pain, but I remember most of the altercation. I remember opening the man's arsehole up with my fingers, and he was moaning a name I vaguely recognise. I think it might have been Ste. Ste's got this golden skin though, and fit cheekbones, so why the fuck he thought I was called Ste I'll never know. But I remember looking down at his cock and taking in a breath, not knowing what the hell to say to him. He was well-hung, and I was scared, truth be told. I'm a bit overweight, but my arse is really not that big. He pounded me though and I opened his arse up more with every fuck. He shot his load straight into me and I removed my fingers from his back passage, breathing hard.

"That was amazing...erm..."

"Noah, names Noah."

"Thankyou Noah..."

"No problem, St..."

"Will."

It was an eye opener, that's right and I'm sure Noah won't be the only guy I shag in my lifetime, but I'm sure I had my ring on my finger still after I left the club, arse full of cum?

* * *

I'd shagged Texas this morning. Looking at her, you'd think she's timid, shy and not exactly the sort of adventurous woman you'd expect. Wrong. She's a tiger in bed, we'd literally done everything and the early hours before she had college were no different. We had a healthy sex life, every day if we could, she'd finger me, I'd finger her. It was normal for us both. The thought that I'd put my fingers in the same part of the anatomy that I'd put them in Noah's even turned me on to an extent. But surely my ring wasn't inside her, I'd touched her there every day since we'd got married at the beginning of the year and it had never happened before so why would it now?

I ran to the cupboard, I'd let Roger down a couple of hours ago (let down as in the air in his body, not let him down sexually - that would never happen. I'm amazing)

I grabbed him, pushing my finger straight into the back of him, he can't feel pain so I frantically moved my whole fist around his arse, hoping to God that I'd let it in there from our encounter earlier on. I couldn't find it though. It was either in Texas or Noah. FUCK SAKE.

* * *

_"Right erm.. Noah..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm going to have to ask you something so embarrassing."_

_"Yes Will."_

_"Yes? You'll let me do it?"_

_"I'd never turn down a sex offer."_

_"It's not sex though?"_

_"Fingering then."_

_"I can't finger you Noah. I need to use something so.." _I paused, thinking of the right word_."Unusual..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"A Magnet. Noah I've lost my wedding ring right. And I think it's in your arse."_

Noah huffed, agreeing to my order.

* * *

I'd driven round to Noah's as quickly as I could. I needed to find out if Noah had it before Texas came home. He opened the door, already naked.

"Jesus Christ Noah, anybody could see your penis!"

"Most of the neighbourhood's seen it anyway." Noah moved his eyesight to a wall located at the front of his house.

**_Twenty three year old gym instructor_**

**_Will do anything for your satisfaction_**

**_Ten inches_**

**_Knock three times, I'll answer straight away_**

**"**I only knocked twice."

"Knew you were coming didn't I?" He replied.

"Come on I need to do this."

I moved inside, Noah laying himself down on the snooker table in his living room before I'd even removed the magnetic from my pocket. It was a homemade one, I'd got a thin stick of metal that we for some reason had laying around and securely put a magnet on the end of it. My wedding ring was a special material that would stick to a magnet.

I moved closer to Noah, this was so embarrassing. I wasn't drunk whatsoever and I wished I was right now.

"Just do it William."

I huffed, and plunged the metal instrument into him before I could stop myself, I moved it around for a bit, before telling Noah to stand up, crouching below him to have a good feel around.

"I don't think it's in there Noah."

"Me either, and you definately didn't go that deep."

* * *

I was smiling the whole way home. This meant Texas must have it inside her. She was already home though, and I made an excuse that I'd been to a supermarket to get something but they didn't have any KitKat's in stock.

"Aldi?"

"No Asda." I lied. "Tex... I've lost my wedding ring...and I think you have it.."

"Why would I have it?"

"I think it's you know..." I looked at her out the corner of my eye. "Up there."

"Oh" She replied. "Let's go check then."

We spent ages looking for it, I'd used a grabber, a torch to get a better look, fingers, tongue. Nothing worked.

"Will are you sure it's up there?"

"It must be Texas. Where else would it be?"

"I dunno.." She replied. "Let me just go get a drink and we'll try again."

"Kay"

* * *

I laid on the bed, this was so stressful.

"Will!" Texas shrieked from downstairs.

I ran down as fast as I could, imagining her burning her hand on the kettle, a serial killer coming into the house, a dog attacking her face.

"It's here by the washing up bowl! When do you ever wash up?!"

"Oh so it is! Thankyou baby!"

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, not mentioning that I took it off last night whilst washing Noah's cum off my hands.


End file.
